


Teen Movie Cliches

by cinemariel



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, High School, Martinski, Nerd Lydia, Popular Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinemariel/pseuds/cinemariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Stiles is popular and Lydia is a nerd. When Allison Argent moves to Beacon Hills, Lydia is sure she’s finally found a friend. Scott is sure he’s found the girl for him. Stiles is determined to help. Even if it means dealing with Allison's nerdy and hostile friend, Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf story. I thought it would be fun to swap Stiles and Lydia's social statuses. Hopefully it still works.

     The Fields Medal.

      She thought about it all the time. When she got up in the morning. When she went to bed at night. When she was bored in class because she was miles ahead of her classmates. When she ate lunch alone.  
     All of it. Every last solitary second of high school was going to be worth it when she got into MIT, worked her ass of, and won the Fields Medal.  
     But still, it would be nice to have some friends.  
     Friends are a distraction she would remind herself every time she felt lonely. Friends keep you from working. Would you rather be Homecoming Queen or on your way to getting your PhD?  
     But when a new girl started school and was seated next to Lydia in first period, she pounced.  
     Allison Argent was nice. She didn’t notice that Lydia was an outsider, and if she did she didn’t pull away. She didn’t make fun of Lydia for how focused she was on her school work. Allison seemed to genuinely want to hang out with her. Even though it was against her policy, Lydia was excited at the prospect of having a friend. Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only person who noticed Allison. 

***  
     Popular was the wrong word. Stiles preferred well liked. Popular made him think of bad guys in eighties high school movies who pushed people into lockers and gave them swirlies. That wasn’t him.  
     People knew Stiles and they liked him. That’s how he saw it. And why not? Stiles was funny, charming, some girls even said handsome. Top that off with lacrosse star and sophomore class president and you wouldn’t be wrong to say popular.  
     But he didn’t.  
     Stiles’ popularity, or well like-edness, made him accustomed to getting what he wanted. So, when his best friend, Scott, was nervous to ask the new girl out, he didn’t get it.  
     “I don’t see the problem here,” Stiles studied his friend’s anxious face.  
     “You don’t get it,” Scott replied, shifting nervously.  
     “You’re right. I don’t.”  
     “She’s cool,” Scott glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
     “And her coolness terrifies you?” Stiles couldn’t help but smile.  
     “Not her coolness, her mysteriousness,” Scott took a bite of his lunch, struggling to find the words. “No one knows anything about her. The only person she’s really talked to is that Lydia girl.”  
     “Who?”  
     “Her,” Scott nodded his head in Allison’s direction. Stiles turned to follow his gaze.  
     “Don’t look!”  
     “How am I supposed to know what you’re talking about if I don’t look?” Stiles asked.  
     “Kinda... glance,” Scott suggested.  
     Stiles did his best covert glance. He saw Allison, he could see why Scott liked her, she’s beautiful. The girl who sat across from her, talking animatedly, was different. She had bright eyes and long red hair. Her hands gestured emphatically as she talked a mile a minute. Stiles turned back to face Scott.  
     “Have you talked to her?”  
     “Lydia doesn’t talk to anyone,” Scott told him.  
     “She talks to Allison,” Stiles pointed out. “And more importantly for you, Allison talks to her.”  
     “I don’t know...” Scott trailed off, looking at Allison.  
     “You really have it bad for her,” Stiles watched his best friend blush.  
     “Shut up, Stiles.”  
     “No, dude, this is adorable. I’m gonna help you.”  
***  
     Lydia was at her locker, trading books. She strained under the weight of her overflowing backpack. Academic success did not come without some costs.  
     “Lydia?”  
     Her head snapped up and she saw him. Stiles Stilinski. Every time Lydia saw him she couldn't help but think of every popular guy villain in every teen movie she’d ever seen. Stiles could get away with everything, get anyone, and do anything he wanted. Lydia was not predisposed to like him.  
     “It is Lydia, right?” he asked with an eager-- but she felt, slightly patronizing-- smile.  
     “Not interested,” she told him, rummaging to find her history notes.  
     “Sorry, what?” Stiles ran his hand through his hair. Lydia rolled her eyes.  
     “I’m not interested in whatever prank you’re trying to pull on me,” she looked him dead in the eye. Confrontation was not her strong suit, but something about him set her on edge just enough.  
     “Prank? It’s not a prank. I-”  
     “Just like it wasn’t a prank when Jackson Whitmore asked me to winter formal, or when Cora Hale threw my lunch away when I went to the bathroom last week. Why don’t you just say what you want and get it over with?”  
     Stiles paused, he seemed actually shocked by what she’s said. She couldn’t tell if it was because he didn’t know about the pranks or because he was not used to people talking back to him. Maybe both.  
     “I’m sorry,” he said.  
     “I don’t need your apology,” Lydia snapped, slamming her locker shut.  
     “Then I’m sorry for saying sorry,” Stiles gave her what he must think was a winning smile.   
     “Anything else?”  
     “Umm, no.” Stiles shook his head.  
     “Good.”  
     Lydia turned on her heel and left. For once, she got the last word. And it felt good.


	2. Can't Hardly Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Allison and Scott grow closer, Lydia and Stiles find themselves running into each other more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of set up, but I'm having fun establishing parallels between Lydia and Stiles. Thanks for reading!

     Stiles considered himself a pretty likable guy. He’d even go as far as to say that most people liked him. But Lydia did not.  
     And something about that drove Stiles crazy.  
     He couldn’t remember the last time someone had treated him like that. Stiles had never even met her before and she hated him. How could she hate him? She didn’t even know him.  
     For the rest of the day, he tried to focus on other things but it kept creeping into his mind. He was in math class and he forgot his homework, but his teacher gave him the benefit of the doubt and said he could turn it in tomorrow. He thought of Lydia refusing to talk to him. Someone smiled at him in the hallway. He thought about the look on Lydia’s face when she told him about the pranks people had pulled on her. Why couldn’t he shake this?  
     “How’d it go?” Scott asked, pulling Stiles out of his reverie.  
     “Huh?” Stiles shook his head, trying to get her face out of his mind.  
     “You were going to talk to Lydia’s friend,” Scott reminds him, like he’s an idiot.  
     “Uh, okay,” Stiles lied. Something about this was incredibly embarrassing for him. He’d won state for lacrosse, been elected class president, and been asked to senior prom when he was a freshman. He should be able to sweet talk some random girl.  
     “Did you ask her?”  
     Stiles looked at his friend. He really wanted a chance with Allison and he was too scared to make the first move. Stiles had to help him.  
     “Not yet,” Stiles admitted. “These things take time. I can’t just open with, ‘Hey, my best friend is practically stalking the new girl who only seems to talk to you, can you help me out here?’”  
     “I’m not stalking her,” Scott’s cheeks reddened.  
     “What’s her third period class?” Stiles asked.  
     “History,” Scott replied without loosing a beat.  
     “I rest my case,” Stiles grinned. “Give me a little time with Lydia. I can handle her.”

*********************************

      “Who’s that?” Allison asked her, pointing across the hallway.  
     Lydia turned around to look.  
     “Don’t stare!” Allison yelped.  
     “How am I supposed to know who you’re talking about?” Lydia rolled her eyes.  
     “That guy with the dark hair,” Allison looked over Lydia’s shoulder.  
     Lydia looked behind her, trying her best to be inconspicuous. She saw Stiles Stilinski in mid conversation with Scott McCall. She clenched her jaw. She was still annoyed from their interaction yesterday. What did he want with her? Just seeing him across the hall made an angry flush creep up her neck. Almost like he knew she was thinking about him he turned and locked eyes with her.  
     “Hey,” he mouthed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
     Lacking an interesting comeback, and caught off guard by him suddenly noticing her, Lydia waves at him awkwardly before turning back to Allison.  
     “The guy who waved? That’s Stiles Stilinski.”  
     “No,” Allison shook her head. “Next to him, his friend.”  
     “Oh,” Lydia felt a rush of relief. It was good to hear that her friend wasn’t sniffing around Stiles. She was way too good for him. “That’s Scott McCall. Why do you ask?”  
     “Umm, nothing. He’s...” Allison trails off as if she was searching for a cover and failed.  
     “What?” Lydia asked.  
     “He’s really cute,” Allison kept her eyes on the ground, embarrassed.  
     “Do you like him?” Lydia was giddy, this was her first secret. Allison was confiding in her and that was new and different.  
     “I don’t know,” Allison shook her head.  
     “He’s nice,” Lydia told him. “I don’t really know him, but I’ve never heard anyone say a bad thing about him. Except Jackson, but I think he’s just jealous of him for making first line.”  
     “He plays lacrosse?” Allison asks, leaning forward eagerly.  
     “He does,” Lydia can’t help but smile at how excited her friend is. 

*********************************

     He sees her waiting outside, her books clutched to her chest. He realizes that her hair is strawberry blonde, not red like he thought. He looks at her carefully. Flirting hadn’t worked, he couldn’t even look at her without making her scowl. He racked his brain for what he could do to appeal to her. But he stopped himself. He was Stiles Stilinski. He didn’t have to do anything special. Yesterday was a fluke. This time will be different.  
     He makes a beeline for her. She doesn’t see him. She’s staring off into space.  
     “Hey,” he tried. No response.  
     He waves a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her daydream. She glares at him.  
     “Can I help you?”  
     “I thought maybe I could help you,” Stiles responds. “I saw you staring at me in the hallway earlier today-”  
     “In your dreams, Stilinski,” Lydia scoffs.  
     “Okay...” he trails off. He doesn’t know her last name. It’s awkward.  
     “Martin,” Lydia supplies, her voice much quieter. “Lydia Martin.”  
     “Did I do something to upset you?” Stiles asked, completely exasperated.  
     Lydia looked up at him, brow furrowed. She opened her mouth to respond.  
     “Hey guys!” Allison called to them, beaming. She and Scott were side by side. One of them must have bit the bullet and talked to the other. Stiles’ money was on Allison.  
     “What’s up?” Scott grinned. Maybe he had grown a pair and asked her out and Stiles was free of having to convince Lydia he was worth her time.  
     “Nothing much, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Stiles,” he offered Allison his hand. She took it. She had a firm grip and she looked Stiles in the eye when she told him her name. Stiles couldn’t help but think that Scott chose well.  
     “I had to grab my lacrosse stuff out of my car, so I thought I’d walk with Allison.” Scott explained, even thought nobody asked why he and Allison were walking together.  
     Stiles can’t help but notice Lydia’s smile. For the most infinitesimal moment, Stiles thought that Lydia had a crush on Scott. And it threw him into a small panic. Of course it did. Lydia couldn’t like Scott. Scott wanted to date Allison. And if Allison found out Lydia liked Scott there was no way she would ever go out with him. Scott deserved a win and Stiles wanted to help. But then she saw that Lydia wasn’t looking at Scott, she was exchanging looks with Allison. Allison liked Scott. And Lydia knew it.  
     It was all Stiles could not to thrust his fist in the air in victory.  
     “Scott, you know practice is cancelled today, right?”  
     “Huh?” Scott asked, tearing his gaze away from Allison.  
     “Yeah, so...”  
     “Allison, you should give Scott a ride home,” Lydia suggested. Stiles nodded in agreement.  
     “Sure you can come with me and Lydia,” Allison’s smile widened.  
     “I can take Lydia home,” Stiles interjected.  
     “Are you sure?” Allison asked.  
     “Yeah,” Lydia replied. “My place is closer to his than it is to your anyway.”  
     “It is?” Stiles asked.  
     “It is,” Lydia said pointedly. 

*********************************

     For someone who had never had friends before, Lydia was really good at it if she said so herself.  
     After all, she had gotten Allison and Scott in a car together even though it meant she had to ride home with Stiles. A guy who didn’t know her last name even though they’d gone to the same school together since first grade. She’d be lying if she said that didn’t hurt just a little. Lydia had spent years telling herself it didn’t matter what people thought of her. Finding out they didn’t think of her at all... well, it wasn’t great.  
     The ride was awkward. Once she told him her address they rode together in silence until they got to her house.  
     “Scott’s a good guy, right?” she blurted out. Stiles seemed surprised.  
     “Yeah,” he said.  
     “By real standards, not just yours?” she pressed him for information.  
     “What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked, bristling.  
     “Is he or isn’t he?” Lydia asked insistently.  
     “Scott’s the nicest guy I know. We’ve been best friends for years and he’s stood by me through everything. Allison would be lucky to have him.”  
     “Well, he’d be lucky to have her,” Lydia retorted.  
     “If either one of them ever has the guts to ask the other one out, maybe we’ll see who’s the lucky one.”  
     Lydia almost laughed. But she stopped herself.  
     “Thanks for the ride,” she said before darting out of the car, putting as much distance between herself and Stiles as she could.


	3. She's All That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s what she looks like when she smiles, he thought. She certainly didn’t do that around him. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

      “She likes dark chocolate better than milk chocolate, has been practicing archery since she was 9, and she has really strict parents,” Scott had been talking about Allison for over an hour. Stiles had no idea how he’d managed to get all this information on her in the time it took him to drive from school to her house.  
     “Did you find out her favorite Disney princess?” Stiles asked.  
     “No,” Scotts face fell. “Should I have?”  
     Stiles laughed. Scott was usually pretty easy to mess with, but lovesick Scott...  
     “Did you ask her out? Or just interrogate her?”  
     “Not exactly...” Scott lowered his head in shame.  
     “Come on, man!” Stiles chastised him. “I took one for the team with Lydia Martin so you could hang out with this girl and you didn’t even close.”

*************************

      “What do you mean you’re not going out?” Lydia cried. She had had to spend time with Stiles Stilinski for this and Allison didn’t get a date with the guy.  
     “My parents are strict,” Allison explained. “Strict and pro-gun. I’m looking out for him. The longer we can keep this from my mom and dad the better. Trust me.”  
     “But how are you going to see if he’s worth introducing to your parents eventually if you don’t go out?”  
     Allison shrugs.  
     “We’ll figure something out,” Lydia assured her. 

*************************  
     Stiles walked down the hallway, trying to brainstorm. There had to be a way to get them together without her parents finding out. But that wasn’t the only problem. Scott was nervous. This was the first girl he’d liked in a really long time. He wasn’t good at making the first move, or the second. He just needed a little coaching.  
     Stiles looked up and saw Lydia leaning against a locker and talking to Danny. He didn’t know they were friends. Danny said something and Lydia threw back her head and laughed.  
     That’s what she looks like when she smiles, he thought. She certainly didn’t do that around him. Ever.  
     He caught Danny’s eye and waved. Danny waved back. Lydia followed his gaze to Stiles and her smile immediately disappeared. She had to be the only person he had this effect on.  
     “Hey Danny. Lydia,” he tried to ignore Lydia’s grimace.  
     “Hey Stiles,”  
     “Stilinski,” Lydia was practically baring her teeth.  
     “I didn’t know you guys knew each other,” Danny remarked.  
     “We do,” Stiles said just as Lydia said-  
     “We don’t. I’ll see you after school, Danny.” And with that, Lydia turned on her heel and left.  
     “She’s friendly,” Stiles said sarcastically, looking to Danny and waiting for him to agree.  
     “Actually, she is,” Danny told him. “Lydia’s great. She must be in a weird mood today or something.”  
     “She and I don’t exactly get a long,” Stiles admitted.  
     “What did you do?” Danny looked at him accusatorially.  
     Stiles threw up his hands, exasperated.  
     “I didn’t do anything!” he practically yelled. “I’ve never even talked to her before a couple days ago. What could I possibly have done to make her hate me?”  
     “Umm, maybe not talk to her for ten years?” Danny challenged.  
     Stiles rolled his eyes.  
     “Why are you hanging out with her anyways?” Stiles changed the subject.  
     “She’s tutoring me,” Danny told him. “We have a study date tonight.”  
     Stiles had an idea. 

***********************

      Lydia couldn’t believe him. She knew he was a jerk but to go behind her back like this was...  
     Lydia was too angry to think of a word for it. She was too angry to think. Which was probably why she felt comfortable storming into the boys locker room.  
     “Where’s Stiles?” she asked the first meathead she made eye contact with.  
     “Umm, he’s still in the shower,” he replied.  
     Lydia continued through the locker room and slammed right into Jackson Whitmore. She pinned her eyes on the floor, a blush coloring her cheeks.  
     “Trying to visit me, Martin?” he asked mockingly.  
     “No,” she did her best to keep her voice steady. “I’m looking for a different jerk, so if you could just move out of the way that would be great.”  
     Jackson slid by her, still smiling.  
     Lydia pressed on, even angrier, if that was possible, and found Stiles.  
     “Hey!” she called. “Stilinski!”  
     Stiles made a high pitched sound and instinctively covered himself. Not that Lydia was looking. There was a little wall in between her and... the rest of him.  
     “Lydia!” she had never seen him this flustered. “What are you doing here?”  
     “I heard we’re going on a double date,” she said pointedly. “Allison just told me. Which is weird because... I didn’t know about it.”  
     “Well,” water ran down Stiles’ face in rivulets as he tried to form a good excuse. “You’re not wrong.”  
     “What the hell were you thinking?” Lydia challenged him.  
     “I was thinking about Scott and Allison!” he exclaimed, walking towards her.  
     Even though the short little wall separated them, Lydia instinctively took a step back.  
     “I had to do something. They really like each other and they were going to let stupid stuff keep them apart.”  
     “Then why didn’t you ask me?” Lydia stepped forward, getting in his face to prove she wasn’t intimidated by him. The water had soaked his hair and flattened it out. So whenever he shook his head, trying to drive a point home she was splattered in droplets.  
     “Because I knew you’d say no. And then we’d be in the same place we were this morning.”  
     He had a point.  
     “You offered to ride home with me yesterday and you can’t stand me, I know this is what you wanted.”  
     Now Lydia’s having trouble looking at him. Not only is he right and that’s embarrassing for her, but she’s starting to realize that charging into the shower when he’s naked is kind of a crazy move.  
     But now not looking him in the eye meant looking somewhere else. Lydia forced herself to make eye contact again.  
     “Did you have a better plan?” he asked.  
     She shook her head. A slow, satisfied smile spread across Stiles face as he backed away, into the steady stream of water coming from the shower head. He leaned his head back and sprayed a little water like he was a fountain. Lydia rolled her eyes, wordlessly telling him he was not as cute as he thought he was.  
     “Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?” she couldn’t stand how smug he sounded when he aksed.  
     “Yeah,” Lydia spoke, desperate to have the last word. “You’re paying. And don’t expect me to put out.”  
     As she walked away she swore she heard Stiles choke on a laugh.


	4. Can't Buy Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles both get ready for their fake date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has a lot of set up in it. But I tried to stuff it full of fun character moments. And I was really excited to throw Melissa McCall in the mix.

     “God, Lydia,” Allison said, looking through her closet. “Do you own anything that isn’t long sleeved and grey?”  
     “I do...” Lydia protested. But long sleeved and navy or three quarter sleeved and beige probably weren’t what Allison was looking for.   
     “You’re going on a date with the most popular guy in school, Lydia. Do you own anything a little more flashy?”  
     Lydia didn’t know what to say. It’s not like she could tell Allison that this wasn’t a real date. That it was all a ploy to get her and Scott together. She couldn’t tell her that spending an evening pretending to be on a date with Stiles was at the top of her list of things she never wanted to do.   
     “Shouldn’t he like me for me?” Lydia asked.   
     “Of course he should,” Allison said. “I just think... dressing up for a date shows the guy you care.”  
     “How about you just show me what you’re wearing?” Lydia was desperate to change the subject.   
     “Well, I’m not totally sure, so I brought some options,” Allison hefted a giant duffle bag onto Lydia’s bed and Lydia laughed.   
     “Did you bring everything in your closet?”  
     “I’m nervous, okay? I’m not good at all this girl stuff. How about we help each other? And you can wear what I don’t. ”  
     And that’s when Lydia knew that one night with Stiles was definitely worth it if it made her best friend happy.   
********************  
     “How’s this one?” Scott asked, holding what had to be the twentieth shirt up to his torso and giving Stiles an awkward frozen grin.   
     “If you smile like that when we pick them up it’s not going to matter what you wear, Scott.” Stiles sat on Scott’s bed, next to the mountain of discarded shirts.   
     “Did he show you the green one?” Scott’s mother called from the other room.  
     “Yeah!” Stiles replied, shouting through cupped hands.   
     “Don’t let him wear the green one!” Melissa told him. “He thinks it looks good but the pattern is so tacky!”  
     “Mom!” Scott yelled, throwing the shirt onto the pile.   
     Melissa walked in and leaned against the doorway.   
     “Then what do you think?” Scott challenged.   
     “The dressy grey one with a black shirt under it,” Melissa answered easily. “It looks like you put in effort, but you’re still casual.”  
     Scott’s jaw dropped. His mind had been blown. He dug through the pile of shirts.   
     “You’re a genius, Mrs. McCall,” Stiles told her. He liked Scott’s mom. Ever since his mother died, Melissa had kind of taken him under his wing. She clearly knew his dad couldn’t always be around and sometimes she stepped in when he needed a mom or a mom-like figure.   
     “What are you wearing?” she asked.   
     “I’m going with a timeless look,” Stiles gestured to the ratty jeans and plaid shirt he was wearing.   
     Melissa scoffed.   
     “No, seriously.”  
     “Seriously,” Stiles said. “This is what I’m wearing. Is not working?”  
     “It works,” she told him. “If you wanted to let this girl know that you couldn’t care less about how you looked for your first date. That is what you’re going for, right?”  
     Stiles looked down sheepishly.   
     “Well, it’s not actually a real date,” Scott told her. “Stiles is kind of doing me a solid.”  
     “So you’re only seeing her so Scott can go out with her friend?” Melissa asked.  
     “Pretty noble, huh?” Stiles grinned.   
     “No!” Melissa half-playfully slapped him upside the head. “I don’t care who this girl is. You treat her with respect. Starting with what you wear. Go home and change.”  
     “But-”  
     “Is this girl nice?” she questioned.   
     “Not exactly,” Stiles said, thinking about her face when she barged into the locker room to yell at him.   
     “Is she smart?”  
     “Yeah,” Stiles answered, recalling how smoothly she’d been able to get Scott and Allison alone together.   
     “Do you want to know more about her?” Melissa asked.   
     “I do,” Stiles surprised himself by answering honestly.   
     “Then change.”  
     About an hour later, Stiles knocked on the door. He looked down at his new outfit, hoping that it sent the right message. Although, to be fair, it was hard to find an outfit that said thanks for going on this fake date with me, hopefully this is relatively painless and our friends hookup and make it worth it.  
     Allison answered the door, a huge smile on her face.   
     “Lydia’s upstairs,” she told him with a smug smile. “You’re going to thank me.”   
     “For what?”  
     “Allison!” Lydia called from upstairs. “I feel like I’m wearing freaking stilts.”   
     Stiles heard her clomping down the steps and suppressed an eye roll. Of course Lydia was already upset. Great.   
     But then Stiles saw her. She looked amazing. Stiles had never considered her unattractive, but he’d never seen her as a knockout either. Until now.   
     “You’re welcome,” Allison whispered.   
*******************  
     Lydia hated the dress. She hated the way it rode up when Stiles helped her into his stupid Jeep. And she hated the way she had to keep her knees glued together to keep from flashing her underwear. Surely, Allison could have found her something to wear that didn’t show so much leg. Plus, she was cold.   
     The look on Stiles’ face when he saw her. The way his eyes practically glazed over and his jaw slackened. That was almost worth it.   
     Almost. She tugged on the hem.   
     “I thought you and Scott were picking us up,” Allison said from the backseat.   
     “Yeah, we were, but I had to run home to- uh- change.”


	5. Drive Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Scott embark upon the most awkward double date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited to hint a bit about Lydia and Stiles' past. Also this chapter is really big for Scott/Stiles and Lydia/Allison friendship stuff. Enjoy!

     They sat at the table together. It was awkward. Stiles knew it wasn’t going to be a picnic. Scott was shy, so was Allison, and Lydia was pretty much incapable of having a civil conversation with him. Stiles had thought he picked the right place. A burger joint that would be familiar and non threatening but also fun. He thought he’d psyched Scott up. But nothing was happening.  
     “How long have you two been friends?” Allison asked Stiles, breaking the silence.  
     “Me and Scott?” Stiles could have kissed Allison for pulling the conversation out of a lull. “Since kindergarden. We met on the first day of school.”  
     “You’re not telling them the best part,” Scott interjected. “Some kid was picking on me and Stiles told him that his dad was the sherif and that he would have him arrested if he ever messed with me again.”  
     Allison laughed. The corner of Lydia’s mouth turned up. Stiles ducked his head, suddenly a bit self conscious.  
     “And you, Lydia?”  
     Lydia shook her head, like she didn’t want to talk about it.  
     “Lydia moved to Beacon Hills when we were in third grade, right?” Scott asked. Stiles tried to recall if this was true.  
     “First, actually.” Lydia responded, not unkindly. “I wasn’t in your class then, but the next year and pretty much every year after that I was.”  
     “Right,” Scott nodded, giving Lydia a friendly smile. “I remember! You sat between me and Stiles in fourth grade.”  
     “Yes,” Lydia’s smile tightened. “I was the one who passed your notes to each other.”  
     “But then that would make you the girl who-”  
     It was at this exact moment that Lydia kicked him in the shin. Hard. Stiles let out a grunt as pain coursed through his leg.  
     “Sorry,” Lydia said through gritted teeth. “Stiles, do you want to pick something out on the jukebox with me?”  
     Lydia darted out of the booth before Stiles could respond and Stiles had to practically limp to follow her across the diner.  
     “What the hell was that?” Stiles asked her.  
     “Allison doesn’t know,” she told him, keeping her voice barely above a whisper.  
     “That the date is fake?” he asked. “Yeah, I know that.”  
     “No,” Lydia hung her head. “She doesn’t know what everyone at school thinks of me. She doesn’t know why I haven’t had friends. She doesn’t know that I’m the girl who sent you an embarrassing Valentine’s Day card complete with an original poem. Which is one of the most humiliating things I’ve ever done and of course you don’t even remember it. So please... shut up about it.”  
     Lydia turned her attention to the jukebox. The bright lights and shining CDs reflected onto her skin and her hair. And at this moment, it was hard for Stiles to understand how he possibly could have forgotten a thing about her.  
     “Okay,” he said. “Sorry. For bringing it up. And for forgetting.”  
     Lydia fed quarters into the machine and purposefully punched the faded buttons in.  
     “Thanks,” she said, glancing up at him. “I still don’t like you, though.”  
     “Why not?” Stiles asked, unable to keep the complete and utter aggravation out of his voice. He had been polite, he had apologized, he’d dressed up to show her he respected her. What else did she want?  
     Lydia just rolled her eyes and turned on her heel.  
*****************  
     Lydia felt bad. This date was not supposed to be about her and Stiles. This date was supposed to be about Scott and Allison. And what had she done so far? Acted like a surly child and stormed off because she was embarrassed about something that happened when she was nine? Lydia was way better than that. She was not going to let this stupid jock get the best of her.  
     Scott and Allison were making small talk but it was clear that both of them felt kind of awkward. Lydia didn’t blame them. It’s not like she would know what to do on a real date. But it was like she could see the gears turning away in both their minds, desperately trying to think of the right thing to say. And it’s not like she and Stiles had given them a very comfortable environment in which to talk. Which was kind of the whole point of this double date thing in the first place. Well, most of the point. And maybe this was mostly her fault. Crap.  
     “I have to go to the bathroom,” Lydia announced, hopping out of her seat and praying that this would work. She shot Allison a glance. Without a thought, Allison followed suit.  
     “We’ll be right back,” Allison headed for the bathroom and Lydia shot a look at Stiles that hopefully said: do something.  
     “What’s going on?” Allison asked, making sure that no one else was in the bathroom with them.  
     Lydia knew that there was nothing else to do but come clean.  
     “This date is a set up. We’re only here because Stiles knew Scott liked you and I knew you liked him and we wanted to help you guys get together.”  
     “So you don’t like Stiles?” Allison asked, eyes widening.  
     “I kind of hate him,” she replied. She braced herself for Allison to storm out or accuse her of being a liar.  
     “Then why did you agree to go out on a double date?”  
     “Well,” she said. “I kind of didn’t know it was happening until it was already a thing and knew you liked Scott and I wanted to help and- I’ve never had a friend like you before and I just wanted to do the right thing. I’m sorry I lied. Can you please forgive me?”  
     For a minute, Allison just stared at her. Lydia prepared for the worst. But before she knew what was happening, Allison had pulled her into a huge hug.  
     “Never lie to me again, okay?” Allison asked.  
     “Okay,” Lydia agreed. Unable to believe her luck.  
     Allison pulled back from the hug.  
     “And you’re a really good friend.”  
     Lydia teared up against her will.  
     “So how exactly did you get you get roped into this?”  
*****************  
     “Dude,” Stiles tried his best to calm Scott down but nothing was working. Scott had spent the whole night discretely wiping his sweaty palms on his napkin. He was on his third. “You need to chill out. She’s a girl. The worst thing that can happen is that she’s not interested.”  
     “You don’t think she’s interested?” Scott was panicking.  
     “I didn’t say that,” Stiles tried to assure him.  
     “But you think it’s a possibility?” Scott’s voice went up an octave like it always did when he was nervous.  
     “She’d be crazy not to be into you, man. We just need to get you two talking about something you both like. I bet she’s just as nervous as you are.”  
     “Yeah, right,” Scott scoffed. “She’s probably in there telling Lydia how stupid she thinks I am.”  
     “If anything,” Stiles said. “Lydia’s telling Allison how stupid I am.”  
     “She really doesn’t like you,” Scott said.  
     “I’ve noticed,” Stiles grumbled, tearing his napkin to shreds absentmindedly.  
     “That must really bother you,” Scott said.  
     “What?” Stiles crushed the tiny bits of napkin in his hand. “Bother me? It doesn’t bother me? Why would I be bothered?”  
     “Well, well, well,” a shadow was cast over their table. “If it isn’t Brokeback Beacon Hills. Out on a date, you two?”  
     Stiles looked up to see Jackson Whitmore giving them his smuggest smile. Cora Hale was on his arm, with a similar look pasted on her face. This was definitely not going to help Scott’s stress levels. Or Lydia’s.


	6. Bring It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia's double date takes a turn for the uncomfortable when Jackson and Cora show up.

     “You barged in on him in the shower?” Allison’s eyes widened. Lydia was doing her best to give Allison the cliff notes version of why she had agreed to go on the double date. She was starting to worry they were taking too long.  
     “Yeah,” Lydia blushed. “I was really mad so...”  
     “Was he naked?” Allison asked.  
     “Umm, yes,” Lydia tried not to remember the way the water streamed down Stiles’ body.  
     “Are you sure you don’t like him?” Allison asked.  
     “Gross.” Lydia waved her hand dismissively. “He’s not my type.”  
     “You don’t like cute guys?” Allison questioned incredulously.  
     “I don’t like guys who only care about themselves.”  
     “From what you’re saying, it sounds like he cares about Scott. Enough to pretend to go out with someone he doesn’t even like. Which is pretty nice.” Allison grinned at her.  
     They walked out of the bathroom together.  
     “Don’t worry,” Lydia told Allison. “Stiles and I will find a discrete way to leave so that you and Scott can be alo-”  
     But she stopped mid-word because Scott and Stiles weren’t the only ones at the table. 

*************

     Lydia froze, Stiles could see how shocked she was and felt a twinge of guilt. There was no way he could have known Jackson and Cora would show up, he never ever could have planned for this. But still.  
     “Hey ladies,” Stiles gave Lydia what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
     “I hope I didn’t take your seat,” Cora gave Lydia an icy smile as she scooted closer to Stiles.  
     “Nope,” Lydia shook her head, smiling wide, and taking her spot across from him. She did everything she could to keep the fear and anger out of her voice.  
     “I don’t think we’ve met,” Allison said, eyeing Cora and Jackson suspiciously.  
     “Jackson Whitmore,” Jackson said, his eyes raking down Allison’s body. “Captain of the lacrosse team.”  
     “Co-Captain,” Scott reminded him through gritted teeth, clearly not liking the way Jackson was looking at her.  
     “Right,” Jackson said, eyes still fixed on Allison. “How could I forget?”  
     “I’m Cora Hale,” and even though she was introducing herself to Allison, she kept her eyes fixed on Lydia. “Stiles’ ex-girlfriend.”  
     Cora had never been possessive when they dated. She’d been distant. She always blamed it on family stuff, but after a while Stiles realized she was just using that as an excuse to avoid him. But after Stiles ended things with her, it seemed like she became the enemy of every girl who talked to him. If she found out this date was fake, she and Jackson would never let Lydia live it down. And that definitely wouldn’t help Scott with Allison.  
     “Nice to meet you,” Allison gave both of them a tight smile.  
     “Stilinski was just telling us you four are out on a double date,” Jackson smirked. Jackson was perpetually smirking.  
     “Yeah,” Stiles confirmed, glancing across the table at Lydia and giving her what he again really hoped was a reassuring smile.  
     “I didn’t know you guys were going out,” Cora eyed them both suspiciously.  
     “What can I say?” Stiles did his best to ease the tension. “Lydia kinda swept me off my feet.”  
     Lydia laughed, and Stiles was pretty sure it was a real laugh. Maybe she was starting to hate him less.  
     “I hate to be that girl,” Lydia gave the table an apologetic smile. “But Stiles promised he’d dance with me and this is the song I picked on the jukebox, so...”  
     Picking up her hint, immediately, Stiles stood up.  
******************  
     Lydia shot Allison a look and, without pause, she blurted out “Wanna dance?” causing Scott to almost choke on his water.  
     “Sure,” he gave her a goofy grin and followed her to the dance floor like a puppy dog.  
     Lydia wracked her brain for possible excuses to leave. Stiles reached for her hand and she flinched instinctively.  
     “Sorry,” she said before taking his hand tentatively. This was the first time a guy had ever tried to hold her hand.  
     “I checked my phone and that new romantic comedy is playing in half an hour at the theatre in the mall. I got us four tickets.” He took her by surprise, spinning her around. He pulled her back towards him and she practically slammed into his chest. Her cheeks flushed.  
     “Sorry, I’m not really a dancer,” she looked down at her feet, cursing her heels for robbing her of her ability to walk, let alone dance.  
     “Eh, I like you for your mind,” Stiles grinned at her and suddenly Lydia felt very warm. She may have actually giggled. What the hell?  
     “So, the movie? Does that seem like a reasonable excuse?” he asked, seeming like he really cared what she thought.  
     “Yeah. Yes. I think that’s a great idea.”  
     “I should have known Jackson would show up. He hangs out here all the time. And don’t show Cora that you have any human traits or weaknesses because she’ll find them like a heat seeking missile. I just really hope this doesn’t screw up the date. I can practically see Scott’s flop sweat from here and-”  
     “It’ll be fine,” Lydia cut him off. “There’s no way you could have known he’d be here. And the movie thing is genius.”  
     “Genius?” he asked and she immediately regretted complimenting him.  
     “Shut up, Stilinski,” she rolled her eyes.  
     “Lydia Martin thinks I’m a genius.”  
     Lydia caught Jackson and Cora looking at them. Jackson looked nonplussed and Cora was verging on homicidal. Lydia wound her arms around Stiles neck.  
     “We have an audience,” she told him in a low voice so he head to lean in to hear her.  
     “Let ‘em look.”  
     And, for the rest of the song, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I know it takes me a while to get the chapters out but I have a lot of fun writing this story.


	7. Parent Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Scott escape Cora and Jackson only to run into the Argents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I could. I figured people could use some stydia fluff after tonight's episode.

     The song was ending. He glanced over at Scott and Allison who were completely and totally smitten. Lydia followed his gaze and he could see her smiling out of the corner of his eye.   
     “God, we’re good,” he said in a low voice.   
     “We really are,” she replied. “Ready?”  
     “Born ready.”  
     Stiles guided Lydia back to the table, his hand on the small of her back. She pulled him into the booth with her even though he had been sitting on the other side before they left to dance. Stiles thought that was a nice touch.   
     “How long until the movie starts?” Lydia asked, conversationally.   
     Stiles looked at his watch and pretended to be surprised.   
     “Aww, man. Thirty minutes. We should get out of here.  
     “So soon?” Cora asked, leaning forward.   
     “Yeah, we can’t be late. Scott and I need popcorn if we’re going to sit through a chick flick.”  
     Lydia swatted him in mock indignation.   
     “Stop pretending you don’t love it,” she teased.   
     “I don’t,” he protested, smiling at her.   
     “You do,” Lydia poked him in the chest, playing the knowing girlfriend role perfectly.   
     Well, two could play at that game. Stiles grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers.  
     “Okay, I do.”   
     Scott and Allison sidled up to the table, wearing matching shy smiles. He could tell Scott appreciated everything he was doing.   
     “You guys ready to head out for the movie?” Stiles asked pointedly, hoping that they played along.   
     “Sure,” Allison said at the same time Scott said “What movie?”  
     “Scott,” Stiles said in a faux patronizing tone. “As much as we’d both like to get out of it, we have to go to the romantic comedy. The girls won the coin toss. We go to the Seth Rogen movie on the next double date.”  
     “The next one?” Scott looks hopefully at Allison.   
     “I promise,” Allison looks like she means it.   
     “Cora, Jackson. It was nice seeing you.”   
     Stiles slid out of the booth.   
     “Lydia?” Cora asked.   
     Stiles saw Lydia go white. Her eyes became fixed on her lap. She wrung her hands.   
     “Yeah?” she asked, quietly.   
     Stiles didn’t know what had gone down between Lydia and Cora. But it didn’t look good. Stiles felt terrible for putting her in harms way. He remembered Lydia saying something about Jackson and Cora pulling pranks on her and suddenly he was furious. Before a few weeks ago, Lydia had barely talked to anyone. How could she possibly have deserved to be teased and ridiculed?   
     “Be careful with this one,” Cora pointed to Stiles. “He can be tough to hang onto.”  
     “Trust me, Cora.” Stiles said, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. “She’s going to have trouble getting rid of me.”  
     Stiles offered Lydia his hand and she took it. 

**************  
     She followed him out of the diner. Her heart still pounding. Being around Jackson and Cora was never easy. Being around them when she was pretending to date Cora’s ex and Jackson’s rival and at any moment she could be found out, opening herself and her new best friend up to humiliation and mockery... that was even worse.   
     But Stiles hadn’t let that happen and she was grateful. He had a lot to lose too. As Lydia held his hand she couldn’t help but think there were worse people to have on her side.   
     That moment of happiness lasted for half the walk from the booth to the front door.   
     “Mom? Dad?” she heard Allison ask in a high pitched voice.   
     “Crap,” Stiles’ hand tightened around her own.   
     Lydia’s stomach dropped. This could ruin everything. Allison telling her parents about a boy she liked and asking if she could date him was one thing. Her parents finding her on a secret date with that boy? This was not good. This was very not good.   
     Lydia saw Mr. and Mrs. Argent walking towards them from the parking lot. They were about five seconds from a very awkward moment. Lydia looked around for a place to run but there wasn’t one.   
     “Look uncomfortable!” Lydia ordered Scott and Allison.   
     With no time for romance, Lydia grabbed Stiles by the back of the head and dragged his lips down to meet hers. Stiles made a small noise of surprise but Lydia cupped his chin, making his mouth line up with hers. Stiles slid one arm around her waist and pulled her tight to him. Lydia’s breath hitched. She felt him smile against her and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. His other hand gently brushed the hair out of her face, trailing his fingers down her neck.   
     Lydia heard the sound of a throat being cleared.  
     “Mr. and Mrs. Argent!” Lydia cried in a bubbly voice, breaking herself away from Stiles. Her cheeks must have been bright red because they were stinging in the cold. “How are you?”  
     “Hello Lydia,” Mrs. Argent said, her eyes still fixed on Scott. “Weren’t you and Allison supposed to be studying.”  
     “Mom-” Allison started, but Lydia cut her off.   
     “You’re absolutely right,” Lydia told her. “We were in the library but I got really hungry and we decided to grab a snack and we ran into Stiles and Scott and...”  
     Lydia giggled. She hoped this was convincing.   
     “You know,” Lydia gave Allison’s parents a huge smile. “I just hope Scott and Allison didn’t feel like third and fourth wheels.”  
     “I’m Stiles,” Stiles extended his hand to Mr. Argent who, thankfully, shook it. “Be honest with me, how much of Lydia’s lipstick is on my face?”  
     Mr. Argent cracked a smile and it was all Lydia could do not to sigh in relief.   
     “You’re mostly clear,” Mr. Argent assured him. “So that makes you, Scott?”  
     “It does, sir,” Scott said stiffly, offering his hand eagerly. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Argent.”  
     “Nice to meet you too,” Mrs. Argent eyed him suspiciously. “Are you all headed back home?”  
     “Actually,” Allison said. “We were thinking of heading to the movies. Lydia and I are kind of burnt out on studying. I was just about to text you for permission.”  
     “The movies?” her mother asked.   
     “A romantic comedy, actually,” Allison stood up straight and spoke a bit more forcefully.   
     “The boys want to go to a romantic comedy with you?” now her father seemed suspicious as well.   
     “I’m a sucker for them,” Scott lied.   
     “I’ll be home right after,” Allison added.


	8. Not Another Teen Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long time between updates. I'll try to keep them coming more regularly. Also sorry that this is a short chapter, I just wanted to get it out there. Thank you so much to everyone who's enjoyed it so far!

     Stiles was standing in front of his best friend’s crush’s gun owning parents, waiting to see if making out with a girl who hated him had tricked them. Needless to say it was a tense situation.  
     In the interest of selling it, he wrapped his arm around Lydia’s waist and pulled her in close to him. She rested her hand on top of his. He threaded his fingers through hers and started tracing small circles with his thumb. He was just about to absentmindedly plant a kiss on the crown of her head when-  
     “I can drive her home, Mr. and Mrs. Argent,” Lydia chimed in giving Allison’s parents a winning smile. “It’s no problem. Really.”  
     “You’re sure? You won’t be busy?” Mr. Argent asked, a hit of suspicious in his voice as he eyed Stiles.  
     “If you’re worried about him, don’t.” Lydia indicated Stiles with a tilt of her head. “He can’t stay up past 11:30 on a school night.”  
     “She may be exaggerating, but not by much.” Stiles gave Lydia a squeeze and she giggled and rested her head on his chest.  
     Mr. Argent laughed, his stiff expression completely transformed.  
     “Alright,” he said, looking at Allison who beamed back at him. “But home as soon as the movie’s over.”  
     Stiles grinned, positive that he deserved a gold medal in wingman-ing. And so did Lydia.  
     “Sure,” Allison agreed.  
     “It was uh- nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Argent,” Scott mumbled before following Allison to the car.  
     “Keep her in line, Lydia,” Mrs. Argent whispered to her daughter’s friend, clearly only half joking.  
     “Of course,” Lydia grinned before extricating herself from Stiles’ embrace. “Let’s get out of here, babe.”  
     They walked to the car together, hand in hand.  
     “Babe?” he questioned in a low voice.  
     “Do you think that was too much?” she asked, nervously.  
     “I think they bought it.”  
     They arrived at the movie theatre with only a few minutes to spare.  
     “We’ll get snacks,” Stiles told them, holding Scott back.  
     “See you in there,” Allison said, mostly just to Scott. 

*******

     Allison was grinning at her. She had been grinning at her since her parents agreed to let them go to the movies. Lydia was pretending it was because she was excited about getting to spend more time with Scott and she was sure that was part of it. But she knew why Allison had been giving her a knowing smile for the past twenty minutes.  
     “Shut up,” she told her.  
     “I didn’t say anything,” Allison said, still smiling.  
     “And yet, somehow, your point is coming across pretty clearly.”  
     “It just looked like you had a good time kissing Stiles. That’s all.” Allison settled into her seat.  
     “I did that for you,” Lydia insisted.  
     “Thanks for sucking face for my benefit,” Allison replied. “I’m really impressed with how much you committed. You’re a great friend.” 

*******  
     “I’m just saying it looked pretty convincing,” Scott commented as he covered their popcorn in butter.  
     “It had to look convincing if Allison’s parents were going to believe it. Which they did, so... you’re welcome.” Stiles gestured and almost spilled the sodas they’d bought.  
     “If you did like her, now might be a good time to kind of... test the waters. You are on a date with her.”  
     “And when she found out I set this up, she barged in on me in the shower and yelled at me. Trust me, she’s not interested.”  
     “And that’s not a problem, because you’re not interested in her, right?” Scott asked, his face the picture of innocence.  
     “Right,” Stiles said. 

********

     “I’m just saying,” Lydia tried not to roll her eyes at Allison’s tone. “You’re technically going out on a date with him right now. You danced, you kissed, and now you’re at a movie with the guy. What’s wrong with testing the waters and seeing if you actually might like him.”  
     “I don’t like him,” Lydia replied reflexively.  
     Allison rolled her eyes.  
     Scott and Stiles walked into the theatre. For a second Lydia caught his gaze. He hesitated before giving her a small, uncertain smile. Shocked by this small moment of vulnerability, Lydia’s breath hitched.  
     “I don’t,” she insisted in a voice barely above a whisper.


End file.
